Tanjis
}|GetValue= } | name = Tanjis | implemented = 9.4 | hp = 30000 | exp = 15000 | ratio = 0.8 | summon = -- | convince = -- | illusionable = no | creatureclass = Amphibians | primarytype = Deeplings | secondarytype = | isboss = yes | isarenaboss = no | abilities = Melee (0-600), Avalanche (200-400), Paralyze, Distance Fighting (Boulder 100-400 physical damage), Drowning Bomb (200-500), Great Bubble Bomb (200-600 causes Mana Drain), Earth Bomb (200-600 causes Mana Drain), Energy Wave (200-500), Curse Beam (300-800), 'Confusion' strike (lowers distance skill by 60%), Self Healing (0-1000+, about once per turn). | maxdmg = 2000 | walksthrough = Fire, Energy, Poison | walksaround = None. | pushable = no | pushobjects = yes | immunities = Invisibility | physicalDmgMod = 101%> | holyDmgMod = 100% | deathDmgMod = 50% | fireDmgMod = 100% | energyDmgMod = 90% | iceDmgMod = 0 | earthDmgMod = 110% | drownDmgMod = 100% | hpDrainDmgMod = 100% | behaviour = Tanjis will target the player hitting him for the most damage. Typically, this is a high level Paladin. He will not retarget to a player blocking his path. | sounds = "JAU QJELL, JAKHN JEH KENH!!". | location = Fiehonja Ancestral Grounds, eastern pit (teleport here). | notes = Tanjis, Expeditus Profundis, is one of the three depth lords. He is the most harmless but most frequently appearing of the deepling guardians. Access to his lair is earned by helping to repair the ramp to the Ancestral Grounds, during the Liquid Black Quest. Teams may enter each guardian's lair once for each time they make a sufficient attempt to repair the ramp to the Ancestral Grounds. However, access to any further guardians is revoked if players open any treasure chest outside of their lairs. Tanjis spawns each 3-10 minutes depending on players online, and cannot be blocked from spawning (same as the inquisition bosses, pharaohs and the black knight). Teams can stay in Tanjis' room for 20 minutes, the timer starting when they enter the teleport. Reentry is denied after players gain experience from Tanjis. Thus, teams can earn a few minutes by jumping out and in Tanjis' lair when the first Tanjis is on his last hitpoints. Tanjis always drops exactly one item: Depth Ocrea, Ornate Mace, or Ornate Shield. Players who receive experience from killing Tanjis will be able to open the treasure chest outside of his lair, to receive Trophy of Tanjis, 20 Platinum Coins, Necklace of the Deep, Warrior's Shield and either Tanjis' Sight or 10 Black Pearls. | strategy = You will need a lot of firepower, perhaps 4 or more players of level 150+. It's highly recommended all team members use Bronze Amulets due to his retargeting behavior. The general strategy is to trap Tanjis and fire at him until he is dead. Trapping Tanjis can be difficult. Because of his retargeting behavior, the shooters are advised to stand away from Tanjis while the blocker lures and traps him. The environment makes trapping him difficult also, knights will almost always be forced to stand in waves/beams because Wild Growth will not last long enough. Once trapped, it's a battle against his healing. Tanjis will attack shooters very frequently, even when trapped. Shooters can expect to be hit with strong Mana Drain and Ice-based attacks every 2-5 turns. Shooters are recommended to position themselves away from other team members, or move to another location when they find themselves being targeted (but be mindful of his waves). This avoids unnecessary mana/health loss for the other members. | loot = Depth Ocrea, Ornate Mace, Ornate Shield. }}